The Legend of the Felwinds
by Telemoo37
Summary: The summer before their seventh year, Hary, Ron, and Hermione meet two girls with a secret. The girls bring happiness and romance to many as they enter Hogwarts.
1. The Legend

**Disclaimer: I don't want Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. I do however own the concept of Felwinds, Annie and Maggie, because I made them up.**

**Author's Note: This is just an idea I came up with one day when I was bored. I hope you like it, but if you don't like my story then please just don't review at all. I don't like flames, and if you send one to me then your only making yourself look like a jackass.**

**Summary: Two girls meet Harry and Ron over the summer and when the two girls meet they discover the first part of a string of secrets. They go to Hogwarts for their seventh year and bring joy and romance in more lives than just their own.**

**Enjoy! **

Back in medieval times there were creatures similar to that of a witch or wizard. They were called Felwinds. They could do all sorts of amazing magic like make themselves fly and create things out of thin air. They were said to be the most powerful creatures in the world, and they only came in pairs of twins. You wouldn't find it any other way.

Since Felwinds were so rare they eventually died out, but some believed that since Flewinds married witches and wizards there was a possibility of future generations of Felwinds in many years to come.

In fact, a wizard who unknowingly carried the Felwind gene by the name of Robert Bruce married a beautiful and kind woman named Grace. Late one night Grace gave birth to identical twin girls. They named these girls Annie and Maggie.

Bruce and Grace had a powerful wizard perform a series of tests on their daughters to find out if Maggie and Annie were Fewlinds. This wizard determined that the girls were indeed Felwinds. Too bad Bruce and Grace didn't know that this wizard was a death eater.

Once the death eaters found out about Maggie and Annie they destroyed Bruce and Grace. They left Annie crying in their crib, and they took Maggie with them. They knew if they were caught then the ministry would find out about the Felwind girls and they wouldn't be able to use Annie and Maggie for their own evil purpose.

They made sure that Annie was sent to America to live with relatives, and Maggie was left anonymously on the doorstep of an orphanage.

Yes, time would just have to wait for the death eaters to perform their evil deed. Since Voldemort had been missing they knew they had all the time they needed for him to regain strength.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year of Hogwarts was over. They naturally had another encounter with Voldemort, and he once again slipped away and disappeared.

So now the year was over and it was summer time, and only one more year of Hogwarts before Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to make the big decision of what they were going to do with the rest of their lives.

"Oh and over the past month a new family, The Smith's moved into the lot near ours," Mrs. Weasley said matter of factly, "They're a large family of seven girls each one prettier than the one before." She winked at Ron.

"Are they muggles?" Ginny asked.

"I think so, but of course I haven't brought myself to ask them." Mr. Weasley said.

"If they're muggles then they must be Catholic." Ron joked. (A/N: I have nothing against Catholics, b/c I am one)

"Well, one of them is adopted. Fred and George know more about them then we do. They're quite fond of those two girls, what are their names, dear?"

"You mean the twins? I think it's Lindsay and Lizzie."

"No, no I think it was Emily and Elsie."

"Oh that's right!"

Once again Ron and Ginny were home for the summer. In a few weeks Harry and Hermione would stay for the rest of the summer as usual. Ron wasn't quite ready to lug his trunk all the way up to his room so he crashed in a large chair in the living room. Fred and George walked in to greet him.

"Hey little brother, how's it going?" Fred asked.

"Only one more year and then you're free just like rest of us Weasley men." George said, messing up Ron's hair.

"Looking forward to it." Ron sighed.

"What's the matter Ronikins?" Fred teased.

"Well whatever it is, I know what will cheer you up." George smirked.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"A trip to the Smith's."

At Privet Drive

"Wash those dishes. I made sure to save the ones from breakfast and lunch for you." Aunt Petunia ordered.

"How many more years until you're finally out of that crack pot school?" Uncle Vernon snorted.

"One more." Harry sighed, not knowing what he was going to do once he was finally finished with school.

"I want the house straightened up and you out of sight by seven o'clock sharp tonight. My dear friend Agnes is coming over tonight. She says she has distressful news, and that I'm the best person to talk to about the subject." Aunt Petunia snapped.

That night Agnes came in with her husband, her hideous daughter who was dating Dudley, and a stunningly beautiful blonde girl Harry had never seen before. The girl, as beautiful as she was, looked incredibly sad, but something about her mystified Harry.

"I thought I told you to stay out of sight!" Aunt Petunia scolded at Harry.

"No, Petunia, it's fine. This horrid little fiend is my niece, Annabel," Agnes said pointing at the blonde hair, "Her parents died in a car crash and guess who's stuck with her? I know this happened with you and _that_," She pointed at Harry, "And I was hoping you could give me some advice. I'm sorry I brought her with me, but she can manage to get herself out of any room I lock in her. I don't want to leave her alone in the house, she might mess it up."

"I understand completely. Harry! You take Annabel in your room and don't do anything inappropriate! If you bring another one of you in this world I'll make sure you never see daylight again."

Back at the Burrow

"All of the Smith girls above the age of fifteen are gorgeous." Fred said.

"Yes, Fred and I have been spending most of our time with the beautiful Emily," George said.

"And Elsie."

"We picked out Maggie for you."

"She's the adopted one."

"We think you'll really like her."

"She's not too girly girly like her sisters."

"And she's your age."

"I'll be sure to let her know that you selected her like you would one of your prank candies. She'll appreciate that." Ron said, hoping that Maggie wasn't a total bitch.

They knocked on the door and waited for a response. Two identical blonde girls answered the door and smiled when they saw Fred and George.

"Emily, Elsie, this is our brother Ron." George introduced.

"Hello Ron." Elsie smiled.

"We've heard so much about you." Emily added.

"Maggie! Come here!" Elsie yelled.

"Why?" A voice called from the living room.

"There's someone we want you to meet." Emily winked at Ron

"Coming!" The voice yelled.

A beautiful girl with long brown hair and pure green eyes came to the door. She was in a black tank top and baggy khaki pants. She wasn't too tall, but she wasn't extremely short either. It didn't matter, because tall or short she still would have been beautiful.

"Ron, this is our sister, Maggie. Maggie, this is Fred and George's younger brother Ron." Elsie introduced.

"He's your age." Emily giggled.

"Hi." Maggie smiled.

"Hi." Ron's voice cracked. Emily and Elsie pulled Fred and George inside the house and pushed Maggie outside, slamming the door behind them. Maggie just laughed and shook her head.

"Want to go for a walk?" Maggie suggested.

"Sure." Ron agreed.

Back at Privet Drive

Harry and Annie were in Harry's room. There had been an awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Mine died before I was old enough to even talk." Harry finally said.

"They weren't my parents. They were my aunt and uncle. Well, the nice ones anyway. My parents died around the same time as yours. My aunt and uncle were killed by death eaters just like my parents." Annie said looking at the floor.

"You mean you're-"

"Yes, I'm a witch. My Aunt Agnes told me your name was Harry, and when I saw your scar I figured out who you are. Sorry."

"No, it's ok."

"You must get a lot of stares."

"I'm used to it. So I can tell you're American. That explains why you don't go to Hogwarts."

"After my parents died I was shipped off to California to live with my aunt and uncle. Then when they died I was shipped back here to live with Aunt Agnes the magic-hating muggle. I'm going to Hogwarts for my seventh year this fall."

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are the same way about magic."

"I noticed."

"So your name is Annabel." Harry decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Call me Annie. That's what my friends in California called me."

"Ok, Annie. Listen, I have this friend name Ron who's from a pureblood family on the other side of the country. I'm going to visit him in a few weeks, and so is our friend, Hermione. I'm sure it would be alright with them if you come along. If your aunt is anything like mine then she'll let you go with few questions asked."

"I doubt it. If it has to do with me being happy, then I doubt she'll let me go."

"I have a feeling you can convince her."

Back at the Burrow

It had been two weeks since Ron met Maggie. Maggie turned out to be really cool, and she and Ron were becoming good friends.

"So your mom said that you and your sister go to boarding school." Maggie said one day while sitting on a hill watching Fred and George snog Emily and Elsie.

"Yeah, it's pretty far away from here. I take it you're going to go to the local high school?" Ron asked, wishing that his cool new friend was a witch.

"No, my sisters and I go to boarding school too, but we're going to go to one here in Europe next fall instead of going through the hassle of going back to America for school. I'm excited about going to a European school though. It sounds like fun."

"It is."

"I would ask the name of yours, but I doubt we're going to the same one. Mine's an all girls school."

"That's too bad. Hey I like your necklace." He looked at the long silver chain around her neck. There were only two charms on it. One was a left ballet slipper and the other was the comedy mask of theater.

"Thanks. It's all I have left from my birth parents. After my parents died I was shipped straight to an orphanage, and shortly after that the Smith's adopted me. Funny, how they have seven kids and I'm the only one they adopted."

Back at Privet Drive

"That's a pretty necklace," Harry said. He had been secret friends with Annie for two weeks now, and he just now noticed the silver chain around her neck that held a right ballet slipper and the drama mask of theater.

"Thanks. My aunt and uncle told me that my birth parents gave it to me right before they died." Annie said, admiring it.

"So did you ask your aunt about Ron's next week?"

"Not yet. But I will."

And back to the Burrow

"Oh, my friends, Harry and Hermione are coming to visit for the rest of the summer." Ron told Maggie three days before their arrival. They had two weeks left before Ron and Maggie were to go off to school.

"I can't wait to meet them. I remember when my muggl-" Maggie froze.

"-You're what?" Ron asked, swearing he thought she said muggle.

"Nothing." Maggie was obviously horrified.

"You almost said muggle! Are you a witch?"

"Umm, maybe."

"This is so cool! We're a magic family too."

"Really? That's great! I can't wait to tell my parents so we can finally stop hiding our magic when we have your family over."

"Us too. So what wizarding school in Europe is for girls only?"

"Oh, I just made that up. I'm going to Hogwarts."

"That's where I go! You're going to love it there Maggie, it's so cool. It's in this really cool castle, and there are four houses, I'm in Gryffindor, and-"

"-Calm down, Ron. There's plenty of time to tell me about it."

And once again and Privet Drive

"Aunt Agnes." Annie said nervously.

"What is it?" Agnes spat.

"What would you say if I knew a way that you wouldn't have to put up with me for the rest of the summer starting Friday?"

"I'd say what's the catch?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are letting Harry stay with his friend for the last two weeks of summer before going to school so they don't have to put up with him. Harry said that it would be ok if I go with him, and you wouldn't have to pay for anything."

"And I won't have to see you again until next summer?"

"Yes."

"Then you better be gone by this time Friday. Now go do your yard work. Petunia said that the Potter kid is supposed to help you."

"Thank you Aunt Agnes." Annie ran outside where Harry was already waiting for her. She threw her arms around him and whispered, "It worked."

"You mean she's going to let you come?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes. She said I better be gone by this time Friday."

"Excellent."

"So how are we getting there?"

"Ron's dad will pick us up at my aunt's house using floo powder."

"Oh I bet your aunt and uncle will love that."

"They've done it before, but yeah, they aren't too fond of the concept."

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. So what will happen in the next chapter? If you like the story so far then let me know and you'll get more.**


	2. The Discovery

**YAY! A review! Thank you shadow-n-the-dark! **

**This chapter might seem a little slow, but things will pick up I promise. I hope you enjoy!**

Maggie was sitting on her front porch with a book. She was drinking lemonade wishing Ron would come over so they could hang out. Maggie wasn't the type to just sit still and read a book for long periods of time. She had been sitting on the porch staring at the same page for twenty minutes.

She felt something close by and snapped her head up. In the distance she could see Ron walking towards the house. Maggie excitedly threw the book down, not even bothering to save the page she was on, and ran to go meet Ron.

"I just got an owl from Harry." Ron said.

"What did he say?" Maggie asked, turning back around towards her house.

"He said he's bringing a friend with him. Her name is Annie. She's American too."

"Annie?" Maggie looked curiously at the sky.

"Do you know her?"

"No. It's just that name sounds so familiar for some reason," She shook her head, "Oh well. I'm sure it's nothing. So when are they arriving?"

"Dad, Fred, George, and I are going to pick them up at noon. Hermione will get here a few minutes before then, so you two can take a few minutes to get to know each other before you meet Harry and Annie."

"I'm looking forward to it." She secretly loathed Hermione, because she had a sick feeling that Ron had a crush on his bushy-haired friend.

On Friday Maggie waited in the living room with Ron, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George. Hermione finally arrived and said hello to everyone before the men took off.

"So you have a family of seven girls? That must be exciting!" Hermione said.

"Well there's never a dull moment that's for sure. What about you?" Maggie asked, wanting to know everything she could about Hermione.

"I'm an only child, and my parents are muggles."

"Well, if it makes you feel better I'm adopted, so I guess, biologically I'm an only child."

"Yeah, Ron told me. They had three before you, and three after you. Do you ever feel like you don't fit in?"

"Sometimes, but that's mainly because the twins, Emily and Elsie, are the definition of blonde bombshell and they want me to be exactly like them."

One last time at Privet Drive

"Holy cricket!" Ron exclaimed when he saw Annie.

"What is it Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"You look exactly like Maggie."

"Who's Maggie?" Annie asked.

"She does!" Mr. Weasley agreed, now noticing.

"Only you have blonde hair." Fred said.

"Maggie's a brunette." George completed.

"If it weren't for the hair you'd be the spitting image of each other." Mr. Weasley stated.

At the Burrow

Maggie and Hermione were laughing their butts off at a joke Maggie made when Ron appeared in the fire place.

"Maggie, this is incredible!" Ron said.

"What is-" Maggie didn't even finish, because shortly after Ron appeared a girl with blonde hair, who looked exactly like Maggie appeared in the fire place. They stared at each other for a moment, then took a few slow steps towards each other. Instinctively, they pulled out their necklaces and realized that they were indeed long lost sisters.

They hugged each other as tears streamed from their eyes, and Mrs. Weasley sent for Mr. and Mrs. Smith. By the time they arrived Annie and Maggie had calmed down on the couch. Annie told Maggie about her current situation, and how she never knew their parents either.

"All Aunt Cindy and Uncle Eric said was that I had a twin sister who disappeared the same night Mom and Dad were killed. We never guessed that you could have turned up in an orphanage." Annie cried.

"So I wonder what's going to happen next. Am I getting shipped off to live with Aunt Agnes with you after this year since she's technically my legal guardian, or am I still with my adopted family?" Maggie asked, not wanting to move in with the horrid sounding woman Annie described.

"Aunt Agnes won't take either one of us. I have a feeling she's kicking me out the second I turn eighteen."

"Then you'll just have to come live with us." Mrs. Smith said.

"Mom, you never told me what my real surname was before I was adopted." Maggie said.

"That's because no one knew. I'm sure if they did then you two would have found each other ages ago." Mrs. Smith replied.

"It's Bruce." Annie said.

"Maggie Bruce," Maggie whispered, "I like that."

Annie and Maggie spent the next two weeks getting to know each other, as well as their new friends. Mr. and Mrs. Smith, as well as Aunt Agnes met with some people from the ministry about Annie and Maggie's living arrangement. Aunt Agnes gladly let the Smith's keep Maggie as well as turn the custody of Annie over to them.

Maggie and Annie woke up early on the morning they were to leave for Hogwarts. Their sisters, Allie, Hallie, and Kristy, were going to Hogwarts as well. The oldest Smith girl, Nancy, was already out on her own, Elsie and Emily both had secretary jobs at the ministry, Allie was a fifth year, Hallie a third year, and Kristy was a first year.

The weather was perfect on the way to Hogwarts, so there was a beautiful view of the land. Once the arrived at Hogwarts Maggie, Annie, Allie, Hallie, and Kristy went to the castle in the boats like the other first years. Maggie and Annie were naturally chosen by the sorting hat to be in Gryffindor house, and the other three Smith girls were chosen to be in Ravenclaw.

"This year the faculty and I have come up with a series of events for the houses to engage in friendly competition and bonding, but not everyone is required to participate. The first event will be on Halloween. We will have a carnival held, and Hagrid will hold hayrides through certain safe parts of the forbidden forest, followed by a costume dance at seven o'clock that night." Dumbledore said before the plates magically filled with food.

The next morning Annie woke Maggie up by pushing her out of bed. Maggie groaned and stood up glaring Annie in the eye. It was that time of the month for Maggie, and she never did handle PMS very well.

"I'm up." She growled.

"You're also not a morning person." Annie said, whipping her hair around and walking into the washroom. Maggie grabbed an outfit and her toiletries and followed her sister into the washroom. Having a twin was great, but she always hoped for a twin that was exactly like her, and not exactly like Hermione (not that there was anything wrong with Hermione).

After Maggie took a long and happy shower she used a spell to dry her long hair and put on her uniform. She walked out of the washroom expecting to see Hermione and Annie waiting for her so they could walk to the great hall together, as they planned the night before, but the room was deserted.

Sighing, she walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs, meeting Ron and Harry along the way.

"Morning guys." Maggie smiled.

"Good morning." Harry grunted.

"Morning." Ron yawned.

Harry looked around and asked, "Where are Annie and Hermione."

"They left without us." Maggie muttered, her forced cheeriness now gone. She walked through the portrait hole and made her way to the great hall followed by Harry and Ron.

"But I thought we were going to meet and all go together." Harry said.

"What time does breakfast end?" Maggie asked. Harry thought she ignored his comment and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Just answer my question, and I'm almost positive I'll answer yours. What time does breakfast end?" Maggie continued.

"It ends in twenty minutes." Harry finally answered.

"Exactly. Seeing as how Annie and Hermione are freakishly similar in their punctuality and behavior they more than likely wanted to make sure they were fed and ready for their first day of classes on their first say of their seventh year. Therefore, ditching their friends, and newfound twin sister to maintain a perfect record, or rather, _prefect_ record."

"Hey I'm a prefect." Ron said, taking offense.

"Congratulations, I'll send you card."

"What?" Her sarcasm obviously flying over his head.

"Never mind." She sighed angrily.

"Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm ok, I'm just a bit overwhelmed at the moment. First I have to move to a foreign country my seventh year of school, and then I find out that I have a long lost twin sister who would rather spend time with her new best friend then me, and I'm dealing with other personal issues that I don't think would interest the two of you. You know what? I'm making a big deal out of this. Just forget I ever said anything."

"Annie's more like you then you think."

"Really? How?"

"Her mannerisms, and she comes up with the same ideas and comments as you. If one of you says something, I can tell that the other is thinking it."

"He's right you know. You two have that freaky twin thing going on. Fred and George have it too; trust me they've used it again me hundreds of times." Ron said.

"Yeah, Emily and Elsie use it on me too." Maggie complained.

"Just tell her how you feel." Harry suggested.

"No, it's ok. We have the rest of our lives to spend with each other after Hogwarts. I've been waiting seventeen years. What's a few more months?" She said, walking into the great hall and heading towards the Gryffindor table, "On a lighter subject, who's looking forward to the Halloween carnival Dumbledore mentioned last night?" She sat down next to Annie and started pilling eggs onto her plate.

"Oh I am! It's going to be loads of fun! I just hope it doesn't take away from studying." Hermione said.

"We haven't even gotten our schedules yet and you're already talking about studying?" Ron said, shaking his head.

"Actually, we already did," She handed Harry and Ron their schedules, and Annie handed Maggie Maggie's schedule, "McGonagall came by ten minutes ago."

"Thanks," Harry, Ron, and Maggie muttered dumbfounded.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures first." Hermione said.

"That'll be a good way to start the year." Annie said optimistically.

"Only if Hagrid doesn't have a lesson that involves a creature that'll blow off our heads." Ron laughed.

The bell signaling that it was time for everyone to go to first class rang, and everyone gathered their things to head for class. Maggie strayed behind, because no one saw her drop a book out of her bad. Her long hair fell into her eyes and she blindly ran after her friends to catch up, and she accidentally ran into someone, causing her to drop her book again.

"Watch it!" The girl squealed.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Maggie asked kindly, but annoyed that she was being slowed down.

"Oh no, you only ran right into me like an elephant." The girl spat. Maggie noticed the girl was in Slytherin and rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I did it on purpose."

"You better watch your back Gryffindor. Or I'll have Crabbe and Goyle break you in half."

"What's a Crabbe and Goyle?"

The girl pointed at two rather large fellows walking with an attractive blonde who seemed to be smirking at everything in his path. Maggie knew she wouldn't want to get on their bad side, but she didn't want this little pug-faced prat to know that.

"All because I accidentally ran into you?" Maggie didn't think she hit the girl that hard.

"Just stay out of my way!" The girl stormed off, and Maggie picked up her book and stormed to class.

That encounter didn't lighten her mood, and she was late for class. She ignored Annie's lecture on punctuality, because she didn't want Hagrid to think that she was a bad student. She just plopped herself down on a rock at the front of the class and opened her book to follow along with what Hagrid was saying.

"Today we're gonna to learn abou' pitzanats toda'. They're funny creatures that squirt out venom when threatened, but don't worry, wizards and witches are immune to the venom. Who wan's ter be the firs' ter feed one?" Hagrid asked. The Slytherin girl that Maggie encountered early raised Maggie's hand. Maggie was too angry to really notice what the girl had done until Hagrid asked Maggie to step forward.

All of the Slytherins laughed as Maggie angrily stepped forward as Hagrid asked. She did her best to brush her anger aside and act natural. Hagrid handed her some nasty looking mulch that was supposed to be the pitzanat's breakfast. She reached her hand out for the pitzanat to take, and it did gratefully, but it's mouth covered her hand leaving nasty mucusy slime all over Maggie's hand.

To make matters worse, the pitzanat squirted venom on Maggie's hand, and surprisingly her hand started swelling at rapid speed.

"It looks like yer allergic to 'em. Tha's funny. I coulda sworn witche's especially were immune ta their venom. You better get up ter the hospital wing." Hagrid said.

"I'll go with you." Annie said, grabbing her things along with Maggie's. They walked in silence at first, but Annie broke the silence.

"Does it hurt really badly?" She asked.

"I've felt worse." Maggie said. She waited for a moment before asking, "Why didn't you wait for me this morning?"

"I'm sorry, but Hermione and I were so excited, and I thought you were mad at me." Annie explained.

"Why did you think that?"

"You didn't seem too pleased with me when I woke you up."

"That's because you said it yourself: I'm not a morning person. I wasn't mad at you, I'm just grumpy when I first wake up in the morning. I'm always like that. It's also that time of the month."

"Ohhh. Sorry. I just can't get over the fact that I have a twin, but I've always been shy at getting to know people. I sort of was afraid that you resented me for getting to know Aunt Cindy and Uncle Eric. We're very different."

"And we're very much the same. Annie, let's just admit that the both of us have been acting like idiots. Why don't we agree right now to stop being afraid of getting to know each other the way long lost twins should?"

"Good idea. My goodness! Look at your hand! It's the size of a balloon!" Annie said as they walked into the hospital wing. At first Madame Pomfrey shook her head at the girls in disbelief that someone was already in need of her service, but she gasped the second she saw Maggie's hand.

"What happened?" She breathed.

"Apparently I'm allergic to pitzanats." Maggie joked.

"Sit on that bed. I'll be back in a moment." She ran off. Maggie sat down on a bed and Annie sat in the chair next to the bed. Madame Pomfrey came back with a potion and practically poured it down Maggie's throat.

Soon afterwards Maggie's hand started to go back to its normal size. In a matter of seconds her hand was as good as new. By the time Maggie and Annie left the hospital wing it was time for History of Magic.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, as Maggie and Annie sat down in the classroom.

"I'm fine." Maggie said, smiling at Annie.

**Author's Note: Yeah, ok sappy ending I know, but I promise that it will get better in the next chapter. I'll give you just a little preview: Maggie and Annie find out they have something in common which leads to the discovery of a secret from someone in the trio! Also, romance is in the air as the Halloween dance approaches.**


	3. Hermione's Secret

**First, I'd like to say that some of you reading this just aren't looking in between the lines of this. You know who you are. Oh, and when people act smart-assy with me then I take it as my responsibility to continue adding chapters just to piss those people off. On the other hand, I appreciate the positive reviews, and I know I'm updating daily, but if you are like me then you hate it when people take forever to update, because you want to know what happens next!!!! Lol, anyway, I'm glad most of the reviews have been good. All if takes is just one good review per day and I get way excited. Oh, and by the way, I'm tired of Ron/Herm fics all of the time too! So here's chapter three!!!**

"That had to be the most boring class in the world!" Maggie complained on the way to lunch. They just left History of Magic, and it took everything within Maggie to keep from falling asleep.

"You read my mind." Annie grunted.

"Trust me it'll get even more exhilarating as the year progresses." Ron said.

"I don't know, I've always found history to be a rather fascinating subject." Hermione mentioned.

"Yes, but the wrong person can also make it the most boring subject." Annie said.

"Now you're reading my mind." Maggie said.

After lunch Maggie walked to Divinations with Harry and Ron. Hermione and Annie just shook their heads in disbelief that Maggie and the guys were still in that "stupid class" while headed off to Ancient Runes.

"I feel love is in the air this year. I feel it strongly on this side of the room," Professor Trelawney said motion towards Harry, Ron, and Maggie. They all just looked at each other with "yeah right" expressions.

"Are you sure it isn't just gas?" Maggie joked. Harry, Ron, and Maggie laughed, but Professor Trelawney frowned.

"Just give it time." She said simply.

On the way to dinner the two large brutes that were used to threaten Maggie's life that morning walked by with their blonde leader.

"Do you guys know two guys name Crabbe and Goyle?" Maggie asked Harry and Ron.

"Unfortunately." Ron said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I accidentally ran into this pug-faced little pig this morning and she got all mad as if I had pushed her in mud or something and she told me that if I don't watch my back then she'll have Crabbe and Goyle break me in half."

"Pansy was her name." Harry explained.

"We won't let that happen to you. Besides, they're too stupid to tell one pretty girl from the next." Ron said.

"What?" Maggie asked excitedly, her heart skipping a beat.

"Nothing." Ron's voice was suddenly nervous.

"Oh I don't think that was 'nothing.' After all 'love is in the air!'" Maggie laughed and danced over to a seat at the Gryffindor table. Ron just gave Harry a nervous look. Harry winked at him.

Maggie found Potions to be rather disappointing. The highlight of the class was:

"Miss Bruce quit talking!" Snape yelled at Maggie after she insisted he answer the question she asked. Maggie crossed her arms and slumped down in a chair. He glared at her for a moment longer before continuing with his lecture.

One he dismissed class for the day Maggie was barely even out the door before Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Annie asked, "Are you crazy?"

"No, why?" Maggie asked, even though she knew exactly what they were talking about.

"No one has ever acted that way towards Snape before." Hermione explained.

"Not even Harry." Ron added.

"She isn't crazy she's just stupid!" Came Pansy's annoying voice.

"Back off Pansy!" Maggie snapped.

"No you back off. Only an idiot would back talk to Professor Snape the way you did."

"At my old school Pansy, I was in advanced potions, and after looking over Snape's syllabus I noticed that everything he's going to teach us this year I learned in my fifth year. After simply, and politely, asking him if I could transfer to an advanced potions class not only did he rudely tell me that he didn't teach one, but he insulted my intelligence before getting to know me as a student. I was merely defending myself not only as a student, but as a human being. Something _you_ wouldn't understand!"

"If you talk like that to me one more time I'll-"

"You'll what?" Maggie challenged.

"Draco, are you going to let her treat me this way?"

"Uh, yeah." Malfoy replied so bluntly that the Gryffindors couldn't help but laugh. Maggie laughed at Pansy and walked off with her friends.

"I guess Malfoy has a little bit of humanity in him after all." Hermione said.

"But he's still Malfoy." Harry said.

Annie and Maggie both could have sworn they saw a look of pain on Hermione's face, but neither one of them said anything. They just continued on their way to dinner.

"Hey Maggie, you know how our necklaces have the comedy and drama masks and the ballet slippers?" Annie said one night before bed. They had been at Hogwarts for two weeks now, and Annie realized that she and Maggie never actually discussed their necklaces that their parents gave them.

"Yeah." Maggie said, looking at her necklace.

"Before we met were you involved with the performing arts at all?"

"Yeah, at my old school I was in the theater club, and I took dance classes."

"Me too. I wish Hogwarts has those things here."

"So do I." Maggie thought for a moment then said, "Maybe tomorrow we can find an empty classroom to dance in after we finish our homework. I have a magical stereo, and I brought my dance stuff with me. I don't think anyone will notice, and if they do then they probably won't care."

"I'm game for that."

Annie and Maggie made it a ritual to go to their empty classroom and dance and discuss theater at least three nights a week. After three weeks they started calling it the "Theater Room."

"What are you wearing?" Ron asked Maggie and Annie after they came back from an hour of dancing.

"Dance clothes. We just spent the past hour dancing." Maggie answered.

"That can't be right." Harry said.

"Uh, I think we would know." Annie laughed.

"No, Hermione left thirty minutes ago and said that she was going to meet you two in the library." Harry explained.

"Oh my gosh! Were we supposed to meet her?" Maggie asked, horrified at the thought of forgetting a friend.

"No, I would have remembered studying with Hermione." Annie said.

Hermione walked into the common room as if she were in a trance.

"Hey Hermione what's the deal?" Ron asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione suddenly seemed worried.

"You told us you were meeting these two at the library, but they told us that they've been dancing for the past hour." Ron said.

"Oh did I? I guess I didn't know what I was talking about, because I obviously didn't meet them. I was just studying by myself." Hermione said hurriedly. She made an excuse to go upstairs, and Maggie took it in herself to pry Hermione for information. She said goodnight to Harry and Ron and followed Hermione up the stairs.

"Hey Hermione, can we have a girl moment?" Maggie asked.

"Sure." Hermione said.

"You weren't studying in the library were you?"

"Don't be silly. Of course I was."

"No you weren't. I've known too many people like you, who never made excuses the way you did."

Annie walked in.

"Can you two keep a huge secret?" Hermione asked.

"Of course we can." Annie assured.

"I'm dating someone privately, and no one can find out about it."

"Who's the guy?" Maggie asked.

Hermione was reluctant to answer, but Maggie was finally able to get Hermione to mutter the words, "Draco Malfoy."

"I knew it!" Maggie yelled.

"Shh! You can't let anyone know, especially Harry and Ron." Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione you know you can trust us." Annie said.

"But just out of curiosity, why him, and why keep it a secret?" Maggie asked rather curiously.

"We hated each other for years, but then we started warming up last year. The next thing I know we're seeing each other secretly every chance we get. He acts like a total jerk in public, mainly so no one will catch on, but he has such a sweet side that's completely irresistible." Hermione explained.

"I think that's so romantic." Maggie sighed dreamily.

"Why can't you come out with it?" Annie asked.

"Are you crazy? Harry and Ron can't stand him, and he isn't exactly too fond of them either. Maybe one day if things get serious, but not now." Hermione shook her head.

"How serious are they?" Maggie asked sinuously.

"Just what exactly are you implying?"

"You don't have to answer."

"Yes I do and the answer is no! I would never do any such thing until marriage."

"You know Maggie, one of the areas we haven't covered yet in getting to know each other is boys. How far have _you_ gone with a guy?" Annie asked.

"All the way to making out." Maggie laughed, "But seriously, I just had one boyfriend my fifth year and he turned out to be gay. He was one of our school's leading men in the theater department. It was a shame too, because he was hot."

"The cute ones are already gay, taken, or conceited." Annie sighed.

"What about you? Has any guy ever shaken your bones?"

"They most certainly have not! I've gone out with a few guys, but they were never serious. I never had a connection with any of them."

"I know what you mean. The only connection I had with Mark was how cute Roger looked in his _Oklahoma_ costume." The girls all laughed.

"What about you Hermione? Was there anyone before, well, I won't say his name." Annie asked while gathering her things to take a shower.

"One. His name was Viktor Krum." Hermione said.

"You mean that hot quidditch player? Go Hermione." Maggie said, also gathering her toiletries.

"He was a secret for a while too. Ron nearly exploded when he found out."

"That's because Ron not only has the temper of a red-head, but he's an overprotective older brother too. That and I'm willing to bet my jazz shoes that he liked you."

"Ron? No way! We argue too much." Hermione looked grossed out.

"Are you sure it isn't just sexual tension?" And with that Maggie walked off to the washroom leaving Hermione's mouth hanging open.

"I think growing up with six sisters has corrupted her." Annie said, not knowing what else to say before following her twin to the washroom.

"That was uncalled for!" Annie said disapprovingly.

"It was just a joke. Besides, Ron might have liked Hermione at the time, I don't know, but I do know that he has no interest in her right now." Maggie said matter of factly.

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by the way they act around each other."

"So can I. Actually, I think I know who he does like."

"Who?"

"You."

Maggie froze and her eyes went bug-eyes. Annie knew she caught her sister off guard. Maggie just stuttered, "That's…that's… ridiculous!" and jumped in the shower before Annie could say another word.

The next morning the girls stayed off the subject of guys. They were pretty quiet until they met the guys. Ron broke the silence by asking, "Who died?" The girls just looked at each other, laughed, and started a conversation.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Pansy snickered at Maggie as they entered the great hall.

"Yeah you'd probably be crying, because even then people still wouldn't like you." Maggie said, trying to ignore Pansy.

"I know that it was you who ripped the back of my skirt last night. I don't know how you did it, but you're going to pay."

"Pansy you can't accuse me every time you do something stupid. And did it ever occur to you that I'm more then likely not your only enemy."

"But you're the cleverest one."

"Why thank you. I didn't know you were going to compliment me."

"Oh shut up! I'm going to get you back at the Halloween carnival next Saturday."

"Oh and what are you going to do? Sick the bloody baron on me?"

"Much worse." Pansy stuck her nose, or lack there of, up in the air and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"What do you think she's going to do to you?" Harry asked.

"Um, let's see. She's a manipulative girl so she's either going to steel my boyfriend, but I don't have a boyfriend and if I did he wouldn't want a piece of her so that's not going to happen, or she's going to do something that she thinks will publicly humiliate me. Well, if she tries that then boy does she have another thing coming, because it is impossible to publicly humiliate me." Maggie said brightly.

"Is that so?" Annie asked, "Well then maybe we should tell Hermione and the guys about our little conversation in the washroom last night?" Annie suggested.

"That wouldn't be public humiliation, that would be private humiliation amongst friends, and that's much worse. Trust me I know. One time I told my sister Allie that I found a wart on my…thigh, and she told my date to the winter ball."

"And what did he say?"

"Well he was gay so he didn't seem to mind that I had a wart on my…thigh. But I was still utterly humiliated. I can't believe she did that to me."

"So what ever happened to that wart on your…thigh?" Annie pressed.

"People are eating, and they don't want to hear about my hygiene issues. Who's ready for Herebology?"

"I'm not. We get to work with those slime-throwing plants." Ron said.

"Oh I forgot about that. I can't wait." Harry said sarcastically.

That night Harry and Ron were talking secretively in the common room.

"Just ask her, Harry. The masquerade is a week from tomorrow. She'd probably like to know whether or not what kind of costume she should get when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Ron whispered.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that she doesn't want to go with me." Harry sighed.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Why don't you ask Maggie?" Harry quickly tried changing the subject.

"What? Maggie?" Ron's eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat at the mention of Maggie.

"Come on Ron, I know you like her. Just ask her."

"No."

"Look, I'll ask Annie if you ask Maggie."

"Ask me what?" Maggie asked excitedly, popping out of no where.

**So will Ron and Harry get the nerve to ask Annie and Maggie to the dance? I won't tell you the answer to that, but I will tell you a few things about the next chapter. Pansy finds a way to humiliate Maggie at the carnival and the dance is held! However, I'll only post the next chapter if I get at least one good review. **


	4. Halloween

**Thank you Crystalnia, I miss you girl! Oh, and, yes, Maggie did get that wart taken off of her….thigh. Lol! Anyway, I won't keep you any more, here is chapter four.**

"Ummm, uhh…" Ron stuttered and gave Harry a nervous look.

"Where's Annie?" Harry asked.

"She's in the library studying with Hermione." Maggie answered without taking her eyes off of Ron.

"Thanks." Harry left the common room through the portrait hole.

"Ask me what?" Maggie asked again, sitting down.

"Ask you what our homework was for Transfiguration." Ron said, trying to think of something quickly.

"Then why do you have to ask me, and Harry have to ask Annie?"

"Um…"

"Ron, you know you can ask me anything. So please, just ask me." She put her hand on his. He looked at her hand with his and gulped at her soft touch. When he looked back up at her their eyes locked and he blurted out all in one breath, "Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"

"Oh." She said surprised.

"If you don't want to then-"

"Are you kidding? I've been going crazy wondering whether or not I should ask you. Of course I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

In the library, Harry pulled Annie aside.

"Hey Annie, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry whispered.

"Sure." Annie walked between two bookshelves with Harry.

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I will." She replied without hesitation.

"Great. Ron's asking Maggie right now."

"I knew it! I knew he liked her!"

"Does she like him?" Harry started to get excited.

"She hasn't flat out told me, but it's really obvious. Whenever I mention his name her cool persona quickly disappears, and she gets all nervous and her cheeks turn red."

That Saturday Maggie, Annie, and Hermione woke up with anticipation in their veins. They dressed themselves in fall clothing and met Harry and Ron in the common room. Together, the five of them walked down to the quidditch pitch where there was a fun-looking carnival going on.

"Look a dunking booth!" Maggie pointed out the instant she saw it.

"That looks totally degrading." Hermione scoffed.

"But they're dunking Goyle, or is it Crabbe? I can't tell." Annie said.

"I don't care which one it is, let me at him." Ron said.

"Right behind you." Harry followed. The girls followed the guys and everyone lined up to dunk Goyle. Each one of them dunked Goyle, and every time they did they all laughed until their sides were hurting. Goyle just glared at them and cracked his knuckles.

"I wouldn't make him mad if I were you." Pansy said in Maggie's ear. Maggie jumped in surprise and grabbed her ear. She whipped around and glared at Pansy in the eyes.

"Are you stalking me?" Maggie said, irritated that Pansy couldn't let her enjoy the day.

"Only until I give you what you deserve." Pansy said, pulling out her wand.

"I'm not going to fight you, Pansy."

"Why not? Are you afraid?"

"No, I just think that this whole thing is ridiculous. I don't even know why you don't like me."

"Because you're a Gryffindor, and I _hate_ Gryffindors."

"Then why aren't you stalking Annie, or Hermione, or Lavender?"

"Because you bumped into me."

"And then I apologized."

"Just pull out your wand!"

"No! Come on guys, let's go have fun that doesn't involve violent pug-faced psychos." They brushed Pansy off and started to walk away. Maggie made it two steps before she felt a blast of magic hit her. She turned around and glared at Pansy. A majority of the Slytherins were standing around Pansy and pointing and laughing at Maggie.

"Oh my God!" Annie screamed. Maggie felt tightness around her. She looked down and saw that her clothes were beginning to shrink and her sleeves were already ripping. Maggie tried to make a run for the castle, but the bottom of her pants ripped loudly, and everyone nearby heard. Maggie instinctively covered her butt with her hands, but that made the front part of her shirt rip exposing her cleavage. Thankfully, her bra hadn't ripped yet.

Thinking quickly, Hermione grabbed a towel from the dunking booth and wrapped it around Maggie. Annie and Hermione led Maggie to the castle, running as fast as they could. As soon as they reached the girl's dormitory Maggie did her best to take off her clothes, but Annie found a pair of scissors and had to cut them off.

"I'm not going back out there." Maggie said to Hermione and Annie after she was fully dressed in a new outfit.

"But then Pansy will know that she won." Hermione said.

"You have to go out there and laugh about it like you always do." Annie said.

"No way! All of Hogwarts saw my breasts! Do you know how many nicknames are probably forming in people's heads right at this moment?" Maggie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought you said you it was impossible to publicly humiliate you." Annie challenged.

"That was before my pants ripped in front of the whole school!"

"You aren't going to let a little thing like that get you down are you? You shouldn't." Hermione laughed.

"If it gets to ugly then you can always come back here." Annie promised.

"Ok, fine! But if Pansy is still out there with her wand then you can guarantee she won't have a wand to do any sort of magic with once I'm through with her." Maggie said, opening the door.

Harry and Ron were in the common room waiting for the girls. Maggie found it hard to look Ron in the eye at first, but he didn't seem bothered by what had happened at all.

"You should have seen what happened to Pansy after you left," Ron said excitedly, "Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came over and took away fifty point from Slytherin and made her go back to the Slytherin common room for the rest of the day, and she's banned from the dance tonight!"

"Is that all she got?" Maggie asked angrily.

"Snape was supposed to walk her back to the common room and come up with a suitable punishment." Harry said.

"I doubt he'll give her a punishment she deserves. He hates me!" Maggie stomped through the portrait hole. She calmed down once they got back to the quidditch pitch, and they decided to go on one of Hagrid's hayrides through the forbidden forest.

"Jus' the five of ya?" Hagrid asked. He looked around and said, "Room fer one more."

"I'll go." Malfoy said, as if he had appeared out of no where. Ron and Harry glared at him, Hermione looked nervous, and Annie and Maggie smiled.

"Why?" Harry asked rudely as Malfoy stepped onto the hay-filled trailer and Hagrid took off.

"That's a good question Harry!" Maggie said quickly, "Why?" Then she started singing, "Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?"

"Because Malfoy is a git!" Ron spat.

"Ah, yes, but people can change." Maggie pushed on.

"Stay out of this Bruce!" Malfoy said instinctively. Then he looked surprised at himself for a moment and said quickly, "I mean, you don't even know me? So why are you standing up for me?"

"I'm standing up for you _because_ I don't know you. Sure, I've heard that you're a jerk, and you would have proven that theory correct if you hadn't caught yourself just now. But why should I dislike you? When I first moved into the house near Ron's is Fred and George told me that Ron was a git then I wouldn't have let that affect my opinion of him before meeting him. And look how good of friends we are."

"But he-" Harry tried.

"Let me guess," Annie piped in, "He did a few immature things to you before growing balls and acting like an adult and you're going to hold a grudge?"

"I'm not asking you to two to be my friends, but I do want to take a moment to let you know that I'm not proud of what I did when I was younger." Malfoy said.

Harry and Ron both looked at each other and they didn't say another word about it, because a flock of bats flew in out of no where and the three girls screamed. The guys all laughed and forgot that they were arguing.

After fun and games at the carnival the girls said goodbye to the guys and made their way to the dormitory to get ready.

"But it's only four o'clock! The dance isn't for another three hours." Ron complained.

"Girls take longer to get ready then guys." Hermione said simply.

"Can I ask you two a favor?" Hermione asked Maggie and Annie once they were safely in the dormitory.

"It depends on the favor," Maggie said at the same time Annie said, "Of course we can." They just looked at each other and let Hermione ask the favor.

"Will you two distract Harry and Ron at the dance tonight so I can spend at least a little time with Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Sure!" The twins agreed.

To prepare herself for the dance Maggie teased her hair and squeezed her slender body into a tight leather dress with a slit above the cleavage (one that she would never ever wear otherwise). She painted her nose and cheeks to resemble a cat, and topped it off with cat ears.

Annie put her hair half up on top of her head and added glitter to give it shine. She put on makeup and body glitter to give her skin a goddess-like glow, and she wore a beautiful flowing pink dress and fake wings. She was a mythical fairy.

Hermione curled her hair and put in fake vampire fangs. Her makeup was magnifying and she was wearing a sexy sleek dress. She was stunning. They all were.

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped at the sight of the girls. Harry was a mad scientist, and Ron was a pro quidditch player. They all walked down to the great hall where people were dancing and eating candy.

"I'm going to go get some punch." Hermione said, which was the signal that she was going to meet Draco.

"Ron, let's dance." Maggie said, pulling him onto the dance floor.

"You too Harry." Annie said.

After dancing for a while the four sat down at a table and indulged themselves in candy.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Annie said a little nervously.

"But what could she be doing?" Ron wondered.

"She probably met someone and is dancing up a storm." Maggie said, knowing that she was correct. She also had to admit that she was a bit jealous.

"Well he must be one great dancer. I'm going to go get something to drink." Ron said, standing up.

"No! No! Allow me." Maggie jumped out of her seat.

"That's ok, I'll get it."

"No, I don't mind. Harry, Annie, do you want anything?"

"Sure." Harry said.

"I'll help you." Annie said. They disappeared into the crowd in a desperate search for Hermione.

"Where is she?" Maggie yelled over the music.

"If I knew we wouldn't be in this mess!" Annie said anxiously.

They searched high and low, but there was no sign of Hermione or Draco. They finally gave up and got the drinks for the guys. When they returned Hermione was sitting at the table talking with Harry and Ron.

"Every dance this year better not be like this." Maggie growled.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked when Maggie handed him his drink.

"Oh, we ran into Lavender and Parvati. You know how they are they just can't stop talking." Maggie lied.

"You can say that again." Hermione joked.

"Hermione you and Draco need to come out of the non-gay closet!" Maggie scolded when they got back to the dormitory after the dance.

"But we-" Hermione tried.

"Maggie's right Hermione. You can't keep going on like this." Annie said softly.

"But what about Harry and Ron?"

"What about them?" Maggie said.

"If they can't accept you and Draco then they aren't your true friends." Annie said.

"Just give us until Christmas. I promise I'll tell them by then. I'm hoping they'll warm up to Draco some more before I tell them. Maybe then it will be easier to break the news to them." Hermione said.

Almost every Friday and Saturday night Maggie could be found at Club Hogwarts. Club Hogwarts was basically a club inside the castle for the students to go when they had free time on the weekends that was created the year before by the prefects. There was always music playing and students could have all the food and non-alcoholic drinks they wanted. She usually dragged Annie and Hermione with her, but she was trying to get the nerve to ask Ron to go with her.

"Here, have a flyer!" A perky Hufflepuff said, handing Maggie a flyer.

"Fridays from seven to nine at Club Hogwarts are going to be karaoke night starting this Friday." Maggie read.

"That sounds like fun!" Annie said excitedly.

"Hey Ron," A pretty girl with long dark hair said as she walked by with a group of giggling girls. Ron was speechless and Harry and Hermione glared at the girl. Maggie and Annie looked at each other and they both raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked.

"Eliza Shelley." Harry spat.

"A Ravenclaw." Hermione snarled.

There was silence. Ron was looking in the distance at Eliza with confusion in his eyes, and Harry and Hermione were glaring.

"Ok what's the story?" Maggie asked breaking the awkward silence.

"No story. Come on, let's go." Ron said, picking up his pace.

"I have to go to the lavatory. Hermione, care to join me?" Maggie asked.

"Not particural-" Maggie pulled Hermione into the girls' lavatory, and Annie followed.

"Who was that chick?" Maggie asked.

"Last year she and Ron went on a date, but it ended badly. Then she started flirting with him again. They went out some more, but her friends didn't approve of him since he wasn't upper class or popular, no matter how cute they say he is, so she broke his heart. Now I'm trying to figure out if she's just teasing him or if she plans on trying to break his heart again." Hermione explained.

"Does he still like her?" Annie asked.

"I don't think so, but I know that she brings back a lot of pain." She was the first girl that he ever went out with that he liked.

"This is just my luck! I finally find a guy I like and he has issues with some slut!" Maggie whined, leaning against the wall in defeat.

"You like him?" Hermione gasped.

"I knew it!" Annie exclaimed.

"Oh like it isn't obvious!" Maggie snapped.

"I'm just glad you finally admitted it!" Annie danced.

"Maggie this is great! Ron likes you too." Hermione said.

"He does?" Maggie was caught off guard.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Then why hasn't he asked me out?"

"Because he's Ron. He has it in his thick skull that you only went to the dance with him because you're 'nice like that.'"

"And I'm only bloody crazy for him!"

"You should ask him out!" Annie said.

"Maybe I will." Maggie thought. She eagerly left the lavatory and walked to the great hall in a daze with Annie and Hermione on both sides of her.

"Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom in groups?" Ron asked the girls when they met Ron and Harry in the great hall.

"That's something you will never know." Maggie smiled.

Professor Trelawney had been pestering Harry, Ron, and Maggie all semester about "admitting their true feelings" and "giving in to love." Every time she said things like that they would just laugh when she wasn't looking.

"Are you two dating yet?" Professor Trelawney asked Maggie and Ron one day during class, throwing them completely off guard.

"You're the psychic. You tell me." Maggie challenged.

"Oh never mind. It's none of my business." She backed off. Ron's ears started turning pink and Maggie held back laughter.

After class Harry made an excuse to leave Ron and Maggie alone. Maggie made idol conversation before finally getting the nerve to try and ask Ron out.

"Hey Ron, do you want-" Maggie began, but she was interrupted by Eliza Shelley.

"Hey Ron, want to go to karaoke night with me?" She asked seductively, pushing Maggie out of her way.

Normally, Ron would have helped Maggie, but he was so shocked by Eliza's question he just stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

**So what will Ron say? Will he fall for Eliza's evilness or will he come to his senses and ask Maggie out?**


	5. What Will Ron Say?

**Yeah, I have a thing against slutty shallow girls as well, lol.**

"What?" Ron was nervous.

"You don't seriously want to go with _him_ do you?" One of Eliza's friends cackled. All of them started cackling and Ron's hurt look set Maggie off.

"Shut up bitch!" Maggie yelled. Everything suddenly got quiet, and a few people, including Ron, gasped.

"Ron's one of the nicest guys in the whole world," Maggie continued, "and since you dated him last year I think you should know that. Of course, I don't see why he would ever want to date the likes of you. You're too concerned with popularity and social status to see the amazing person he truly is."

"Ok I get it." Eliza rolled her eyes.

"No I don't think you do! Any girl would be incredibly lucky to have a boyfriend like Ron. Lucky for him you bitches have your heads too far up your snotty little asses to notice!" Maggie stormed off, and left pretty much everyone with their mouths hanging open.

Maggie stormed into the great hall and sat down next to Annie.

"How did it go?" Annie whispered.

"It didn't, but in a matter of minutes all of Hogwarts is going to think I'm a psycho." Maggie held her face in her hands.

"Why?"

"I told Eliza Doolittle off."

"You what?"

"Maggie that was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed running up to the table.

"What was?" Hermione asked.

"She completely told off Eliza Doolittle. After you left Eliza was trying to keep from crying in front of all of her stupid friends."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It was quite the show. Thanks Maggie."

"Anytime." Maggie said surprised at her feat. Maggie sat up straight in her chair with pride. The look Ron was giving her made her beam and gave her a new confidence.

After dinner everyone was busy studying in the common room. Maggie and Ron stayed up later then everyone else (even Hermione) to get some astronomy studying in.

"What were you going to ask me earlier? Before you told off Eliza." Ron asked Maggie, hoping that she would give him the answer he was hoping for.

"Oh, that. Um, I just wanted to ask you if maybe you would ever possibly consider being my boyfriend. I'd ask you out on a proper date first, but I think the Halloween dance counted for that." Maggie said without looking him in the eye.

"You…you…what?" Ron was shocked.

"Forget it." Maggie started gathering her things to leave.

"No! Wait! I didn't think you wanted to go out with me."

"Why did you think that?" She looked surprised.

"I don't know. I guess I never thought someone like you would want to go out with me."

"Ron."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Maggie leaned forward and kissed him, and needless to say he kissed her back.

There were many students at Club Hogwarts on Friday. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maggie, Annie, and surprisingly to all, Draco shared a table while waiting for their chance at Karaoke. Well, Annie and Maggie's chance anyway.

Things were going great until Eliza walked in with her herd of cows. She walked sexily over to Ron, leaned down to his ear, and whispered, "You could be here with me you know."

"Eliza give it a rest already. There's no way I would ever want to date you again." Ron said confidently.

"Next up is Maggie Bruce, singing Avril Lavigne's 'S8er Boi.'" The emcee said. Maggie jumped out of her seat and walked up to the stage. As she sang she mostly sang to Eliza and Ron. She had so much energy that she pumped up the crowd, and she got people dancing. Afterwards Eliza just huffed off, and that was the last time Ron ever had to put up with Eliza.

Most of the students decided to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas vacation so they could go to the Christmas formal that Dumbledore announced in November. Maggie, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Annie strolled through Hogsmeade doing Christmas shopping. They eventually decided to split up to do Christmas shopping so the girls went one way and the guys went the other.

"I wonder what I should get Harry for Christmas." Annie said out loud.

"I know what you mean," Hermione agreed, "I have no idea what I'm getting Draco."

"Why are boyfriends so hard to buy for? You'd think it'd be easy." Maggie said, looking on the shelves for something for Ron., "Of course," She continued, "I also have to shop for my six adopted sisters, you two, Harry, and my adopted parents."

"Oh my goodness! I forgot about the Smiths! What should I get them?" Annie said with sudden fear.

"How about we pick out something, we each pay for half, and we'll put both of our names of the tag?"

"Good idea, but you're getting Harry your own gift."

"Fine by me. Don't forget that we also have to find dresses for the dance."

"Oh my word! How are we supposed to carry all of this stuff?" Hermione sighed.

"I know! I don't think I'll be able to carry everything back to Hogwarts." Annie agreed.

"Ladies, that's what boyfriends are for." Maggie said.

"But I don't want to use him." Annie sighed.

"Trust me, if he's smart then he'll offer before you even think to ask."

After all of the shopping was done the girls met the guys in Three Broomsticks. Just like Maggie said, all three guys offered to help their girlfriends carry their bags. It was then that Hermione and Draco decided to tell Harry and Ron about their relationship. Since Draco had been warming up to Harry and Ron, the guys took the news rather well.

Maggie woke up on her own on Christmas morning. She jumped up and saw Hermione and Annie stuffing their pillowcases with their presents. Maggie said good morning and started doing the same. The girls rushed downstairs into the common room where the guys were already waiting with their own presents.

"Open my gift last." Ron whispered to Maggie. She did as asked and put his gift aside. Her first one was clothes from her parents, and they gave Annie the same. Next was perfume from Nancy, candy from Fred and George's shop from Emily and Elsie, nail polish from Allie, a makeup kit from Hallie, and a scarf from Kristy. Annie and Harry gave her a candle, and Mrs. Weasley even gave her some fudge with a note that told her she was "too skinny."

Finally she got to Ron's present. He gave her a beautiful charm bracelet that had a heart and "M" already on it. She leaned into Ron and gave him a grateful kiss. She had given him a big box of Honeyduke's (sp?) candy and a picture of the two of them in front of the lake.

After breakfast everyone ran outside and held a giant snowball fight which was boys versus girls that lasted until lunch. After lunch everyone retreated to the common room to enjoy their new presents. Naturally, the girls all disappeared at four o'clock to ready themselves for the dance.

Maggie looked stunning in a beautiful dark purple gown the reached the floor. Her long brown hair was all on top of her head in a twist, and she used her new makeup kit and perfume. She was also wearing her new favorite piece of jewelry, the charm bracelet Ron gave her.

Annie was in a light pink dress and her hair was in a beautiful bun. She had on white pearls and she, as well as Hermione, borrowed Maggie's new perfume. Hermione was in a blue gown with her hair up in a not on her head. All three of the girls looked and felt magnificent.

"Wow," Was all Harry and Ron could say when the girls descended from the staircase. Draco, who was waiting outside the Gryffindor common room said the same thing when he saw Hermione.

The great hall looked elegantly romantic for the dance, and the evening was spent dancing, laughing, and enjoying the holiday. The dace was fun, yes, but afterwards students dressed in winter clothes and went of romantic sled rides through the grounds.

"This evening has been so much fun." Maggie whispered into Ron's ear as he held her next to him in the sleigh.

"It's been the best Christmas I ever had." Ron agreed.

"Well, it's funny, because I'm so used to being with the Smith's on Christmas. Now, I couldn't be happier that I stayed here during the holiday."

"Neither could I."

Harry and Annie

"What are you're Christmas's usually like?" Harry asked.

"I would watch a Christmas movie with my aunt and uncle and have a big Christmas dinner. This is my first Christmas without them." Annie couldn't help but let a few tears escape from her eyes. She missed her aunt and uncle dearly, but what pained her even more was the thought that Maggie never even knew them. They were such wonderful people, and it was a shame that they died the way they did.

"But this year you have a sister to spend it with. You should tell her about them. I think she would like to know what they were like." Harry suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea."

Hermione and Draco

"It feels so good to be out of the 'non-gay closet' as Maggie put it." Hermione laughed.

"Yes, it does. What feels even better is that I'm here with you." Draco smiled.

"That's such a cheesy line."

"But it worked. You're blushing."

"What? No…no I'm not! It's cold out here." Hermione touched her cheeks with her hands.

"Shut up and kiss me Granger."

Everyone had gone to bed except Annie and Maggie. They stayed up late in the common room telling each other stories from past Christmases they had experienced. There were tears and laughter, but all in all, it was truly a Christmas that everyone would remember for the rest of their lives.

**In the next chapter the rest of the school year goes by really quickly for the group, but something interesting happens once everyone has graduated and gone back home! I guarantee!**


End file.
